The Bite
by wargent
Summary: Two months after Allison's death the Nogitsune returns, after Lydia solves his riddle the pack (Scott, Kira, Ethan, Aiden, Isaac and Lydia) try to defeat the Nogitsune with the help of Melissa McCall, the Sheriff and Chris Argent. Derek helps to save the day and an unlike ally comes in their aid. "If you're going through Hell, keep going."


It was a cold and dark night in Beacon Hills. There was this feeling in the air like there was something bad and evil destined to happen, and every single one of the pack felt it as well. The fog was low leaving everyone a little bit jumpy and alert to possible threats, the twins were feeling infuriated and especially aggressive that full moon. Lydia was determined to get into action if needed, ready to solve any riddle proposed by the Nogitsune – who everyone knew was sarcastic and arrogant -. Isaac was calm and protective of Scott who he had developed true feelings for over time and now trusted with his life, and probably even the world. And then there was Scott, the alpha, the leader, the friend, the muscles, the werewolf with humanity. Everyone would give their life for Scott, he was the friend that Lydia never thought she would have, not only were they in different social circles during Freshman Year but she used to date Jackson, the guy who after The Bite hated Scott's gut more than anything in the world for being better than him. Scott had gone from the guy who hangs around with his only best friend Stiles, who was now the Nogitsune and been through a lot of supernatural shit due to Scott's bite but he had always stuck along with him, never leaving his side, sucking at lacrosse and never playing and without a girlfriend. And now he had his very own pack: Lydia, the hot smart and social girl; Stiles, the goofy hopeless romantic guy who has been in love with Lydia since they were kids; Ethan and Aiden, the problematic twins who in the beginning of the year were against Stiles and his original pack working to harm him and who wanted to kill him; Derek, the mysterious older and creepy guy who had unlikely turned into a great friend to all of them, helping Scott with the transition between human and werewolf; and those were the closest. Although there used to be Allison too, two months had passed since she was killed by an Oni controlled by the Nogitsune. Allison had died in Scott's arms, after discovering a way to kill an Oni. She was his first and only true and real love, she had meant the world to him, and every time he thought of her a huge wave of pain and darkness crumbled over his heart making him cry. He missed her a lot; he really thought they were going to be together one day because, after all, he had never felt that way before about anyone. And there was one more ally in the pack; Kira Yukimura, the fox and the kitsune, she had recently found out about all her powers that she had heritage inherited from her mother who had created, indirectly, the Nogitsune.

As they were walking towards an abandoned construction site they were mute. Everyone was nervous and there was really no plan to defeat the Nogitsune, no one had dealt with an evil figure like that before and the only information they had made them confused. They knew that the Onis couldn't be killed with weapons made by humans, but the thing was, right before Allison died she had been able to kill one with an arrow. That was a weapon made by humans… The best word to describe that exact moment was "doubt", and Scott knew it, he knew he would have to appear strong and tough and like he knew what they were doing. After all he felt like he had to avenge Allison's death.

When they got to the spot where Stiles had lured them into with riddles that Lydia had solved they formed a circle. Everyone had their backs reunited and were playing in defensive, looking for places to hide and for the Nogitsune. A figure emerged from the dark; once the figure reached the light they noticed it was Stiles, the Nogitsune. In his eyes lived an evil look, like he would somehow kill them all. He had a smile of fulfillment and disdain. It wasn't Stiles anymore, the goofy and playful kid who was in love with the same girl for more than ten years. It was evil and mean, there was no other word for it really, only evil and mean.

And our paths cross again. Let me think… The last time we saw each other was about two months ago wasn't it Scott? When I killed Allison Argent? That was her name, wasn't it? Oh yeah I think I remember, that beautiful smile of hers could light up rooms and warm hearts. I also remember her family hunts werewolves; you should've known you two could never be together Scott. Always so dumb and blinded, so naive and with a lack of sense. You should've know Scott, werewolves cannot be with werewolves huntresses. Chris never liked you that much, you do know that don't you? And why should he, you never truly loved her. – Scott's fists clenched, he knew he couldn't believe in any word Stiles was saying, that's what the Nogitsune wants the most, to feed off people's pain. – And what about you sweet, beautiful Lydia? Always so smart in school and always letting guys take an advantage out of you, so easy to conquer and always playing dumb. Well, let's see what has happened in your life. Your boyfriend who you thought loved you traded you for an entrance in the supernatural world, you fell in love with the projection of a dead werewolf who tortured you, mistreated you and used you to come back to life, went nuts and then fell in love for a killer werewolf. Well played Lydia, you truly know how to pick men. Oh and of course, who could forget the fact that you are a Banshee, the waling woman, the spokeswoman of the diseased. Who screams every time someone dies. Although I don't quite think that's what Jackson and the entire Lacrosse team was referring to whenever they called you "a screamer". Who do you really think you can fool? You want everyone to think you are so strong and independent when really, you are afraid, I can feel it right now. Always hiding behind your makeup and designer clothes. You lost your best friend too, and that must hurt a lot… You didn't even see her die, only felt it. And what about you Isaac? The poor boy from a fucked up and wrecked home, with no mother and an abusive father, you deserved everything you got, you deserved getting beat up every night by your father for being such a failure. No friends, only Erica and Boyd… Oh yeah, I remember those two! Oh I kind of miss them, so pathetic and weak. Well, they are both dead now too so I guess that makes Scott your only friend. No, wait. You had that thing with Allison, your alpha's ex-girlfriend and that's fucked up, even for me. I guess the one who got hurt the most from that was you wasn't it? How does it feel like being the rebound guy? You loved Allison, and she saw you as a friend, did it hurt a lot when you saw her die, did it hurt even more when her last words were "I love you Scott. You were my first and only love, I will always love you"? Well, sure she said a few words to her father as well, how much she loved him and told Scott to deliver the message. Scott, of all people! That must have hurt, right?

In that moment full-turned Isaac could barely contain his hate towards Stiles and the Nogitsune. During that little speak of his he had hurt a lot of people touching the fresh wound that was Allison. His claws were sharp and were shining with the perfect amount of moon light. His face was turning redder and redder at every passing second with all the rage storming in his heart. Isaac's eyes were glowing like always but there was something different in his look this time. Like he could see right through you and rip your heart out in a matter of a fraction of a second. And at a certain point, everything changed. Right before Isaac could rip Stiles' throat with his teeth someone appears in a higher spot of the abandoned construction site. It was Chris Argent, Allison's father, the notorious hunter who besides Kate, his currently dead sister, his now crazy and between life and death father and Allison, also dead today, killed hundreds of werewolves. That was before Allison came up with a new code for her family "Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux meme" – "We protect the ones who cannot protect themselves". Right behind him was the Sheriff and Melissa McCall, the parents of Beacon Hills who had accepted their kids for who they were, supernatural creatures. Chris walked forward and with cockiness turned to the Nogitsune correcting him:

I think you got one fact wrong. Allison's last words were how much she loved Scott but not how much she loved me, you got that part wrong. I know you saw her kill one of your Onis, and we all know that the Onis can't be killed with weapons made by men; however she did kill one with an arrow. I bet you are so afraid that your secret gets out, aren't you? That's why you ordered her murder, because she had you in the palm of her hand. She somehow outsmarted you and got one move ahead of you. And here I was thinking you were the king of charades, riddles and chess. Well, I think you got your throne stolen. The last thing she said to Scott to tell me wasn't how much she loved me; she had told me that earlier when I got her the Argent's silver so she would make an arrow head out of it, like a rite of passage. She also left me an hidden code for what she had done to the arrow head so that she could kill the Oni. I bet you weren't expecting that. So now that I know how to defeat you I could kill you. But I won't, because you are not Stiles, you are an opportunist motherfucker who took an advantage of a little scared boy with a weak emotional health. You are a coward, a parasite. And you know that parasites can be killed, they can leave the host's body. Whoever gave you life after death also gave us the key to defeat you. And we three have it. And all we have to say is a sentence. How does it feel now? The parts have switched, the tables have turned and we are many moves ahead of you. You are done.

Two Onis came up out of nowhere to protect their master, coming in aid in hopes of stopping his defeat. But everything came so unexpectedly quick and, to be honest, the Nogitsune never dreamed the key to his downfall could ever be found. The Nogitsune felt threatened and it showed in his face and body language, eyes wide open, mouth opened, leaning his entire body weight on his left leg that was a bit behind his torso and the Onis weren't attacking like they would under normal circumstances.

Melissa McCall and the Sheriff got closer to the group together. Pulled a paper out from her jacket and starred right in Scott's eyes.

Scott, if we want to beat the Nogitsune and stop the destruction this town has been through, to end Stiles' misery and give us all a closure, I will need to ask you for something. I know this won't be an easy decision, baby, but I need you to open your mind to it. When the Japanese Gods sent the Nogitsune's soul to earth they also sent us a clue on how to defeat him. His Achilles' heel. It's something that varies from host to host, something related to their name etymology, family name or a special word. We got his written in this paper but that isn't everything. Sweetheart, I need you to think about this… After we say the word it will awaken his true soul and make him try to beat the Nogitsune. But Stiles is in bad shape and his brain exams reveal that it's very possible that he is dying every second, just like his mother, so he needs help from the exterior. He needs to be stronger, he needs to heal, he needs to get through this alive. You know what I am talking about, don't you honey?

I do mom… It's the bite isn't it? We have to turn Stiles into a werewolf. But mom… He wouldn't want this, what if he dies during the transition? What if I can't make this? I lost Allison already. I can't lose my best friend as well. But if I don't do this…

Scott, this is your call. – the Sheriff intervened -, I have accepted it. I know what you are feeling. I have lost my wife seven years ago. The most vivid memory I have of hers is Stiles. I love her and I love him, I already lost Cláudia, I can't lose my son as well. Please think of this Scott.

Okay. I will do it. If this is the only way I will. But what will we do with the Onis?

In Scott's corner of the eye a figure passed by running. He turned, nothing was there. The same figure appears again but this time, clearer, it was Jackson! He came back from London and he was right there besides Scott, unlike the old days. In his hands was a little bottle with a transparent liquid inside, the same thing came to everyone's mind, the Kanima's paralyzing venom. Like a lightning he injected the two Oni's with the substance and they both vanished. After all, it wasn't produced by the man. That left the twins, Lydia, Scott, Isaac, Kira, Chris, the Sheriff and Melissa all alone with Stiles/Nogitsune.

Jackson! You're back! – Lydia ran towards his hugging him so tight and for so long that it seemed like they were glued together. – You came back… So you're a werewolf now? How was London? Did you miss me?

Lydia… - Ethan's voice was trembled and fill with fear and doubt – I don't want to interrupt you but this is really not the time for reunions and talks. The Nogitsune is fighting back.

Everyone stopped looking to Jackson and starred and the Nogitsune. He had picked up a sword and no one knew where it had come from. A tactic was put into action immediately by the pack: Aiden and Ethan were in the first line of combat, claws out, eyes glowing, arched, teeth out and long with their mouth wide open, they were making strange and fierce sounds and howling. Jackson and Isaac paired up in the second line in a position where they could protect Scott, the alpha. Ears directed to the Nogitsune, claws out and teeth glowing. Scott was sending dominant vibes to the group, like a telepathic message saying "I am here, I can protect you all. Support each other and have each other's back and everything will be fine", he was in his human state instead of tuned like Ethan, Aiden, Isaac and Jackson. In the last line of confront was Kira and Lydia, the two ladies who didn't describe themselves as "Demoiselle en détresse". Kira was holding up a sword that just felt right in her hand, like an elongation of her arm and the way Kira handled it was astounding, with such grace and delicacy that it could fool you making you think it was weightless and harmless. She was beautiful, graceful and dangerous reminding you of Mulan. Lydia was holding a long baseball bat, the same one that Stiles had used before he was possessed by the Nogitsune. No one thought Lydia could maneuver a weapon before, sports were never really her thing, she was more dedicated to intellectual stuff but she surprised everyone. It was a strange view, really. A strawberry blonde girl wearing a crop top, a pleated skirt with black tights and high heels holding a bat, ready to fight a demon. She was so strong and everyone admired her for that. As for the Nogitsune he was feeling threatened now that he didn't have his precious Oni's for a period of time.

The Nogitsune made a move on Ethan cutting through his abdomen making him bleed like he was the Niagara Falls. Then made an invest over Aiden hurting his knee and making him fall over. And just like that, the first line was broken.

Don't kill him! Mobilize him, but let him alive!

Everyone nodded their head in a positive sign. Jackson jumped over Stiles and managed to weaken him, knocked him to the ground and hold his arms down, Isaac helped him holding his legs and Scott ran to help Ethan and Aiden. Right when Stiles seemed like he was overpowering both of the werewolves Derek came out of nowhere and pressured his chest to the ground enabling him to run away. Lydia and Kira were on the lookout for the Onis, they both knew the Kanima's venom wouldn't last for very long. And their suspicions were right, the two Onis materialized right in front of their eyes. Scott and the girls were now ready to send the Onis away again. Kira pierced one of the Onis four times but nothing was happening. The Onis didn't back down or seemed harmed. Lydia made five swings against the other Oni so hard that it would make any baseball player jealous of her strength, but still, nothing happened. Scott jumped towards both of the Onis in the hopes of making them fall but he was the one who crashed against the cemented floor making howl.

One of the Onis grabbed Kira by the neck making her lose all her air in seconds, when everything seemed lost and a death was imminent a bang caught everyone off guard. Kira fell to the floor and the Oni who was choking her wasn't there anymore leaving behind a single firefly in the floor. Even the Nogitsune was surprised and shocked with what had happened right there, everyone looked up in a tuned movement and saw Chris Argent aiming with his gun to the other Oni and as fast as he had appeared, he was gone again leaving there a single firefly. Scott crushed with his shoe both of the half dead fireflies making the Nogitsune scream with pain and sadness. And in that moment, everyone knew the Nogitsune was going down that night.

It's our chance Scott, are you ready?

I am. Let's do this.

The Sheriff ran towards his possessed son and started reading the piece of paper. Flashes of light started coming out of Stiles' eyes, nose, ears and mouth. Something was being lit up inside of him, being awaken. The true Stiles was being given his voice once again. Everyone was astounded by this moment and gave two steps back. When the shafts of light ceased Stiles got up and ran towards Scott with his arms wide open getting ready for a hug. They hugged and a few tears of joy fell from their eyes, they had their best friend back, after holding each other for a minute or so they backed up a bit.

I missed you so much Scott. I love you so much, man.

I love you too Stiles.

I am so sorry for everything I've done. I wasn't me and that's no excuse, I'm so sorry for Allison, I am sorry about everything. I can't even believe the things I've done under the control of the Nogitsune. Scott, I can't even tell you how much I'm sorry.

It's okay. You were not you.

Stiles hugged once more Scott and then jumped to his dad's arms.

Dad, I missed you so much. I love you so much, you do know that, don't you? Even after I ruined your career and been distant I want you to know I love you so very much. And Melissa, I want to thank you, you didn't need to care so much about me but you did, you are like a mother to me, I am very thankful for everything you've done.

Stiles whipped the tears off his face and went up to Chris Argent looking to the floor.

I am sorry Mr. Argent, I didn't want to kill Allison, I really liked her and I couldn't make anything to stop her murder. I was muted and trapped inside of my own body. I can't even begin to tell you how devastated I am.

In everyone's mind Stiles was there again and it was breaking everyone's hearts. He was sorry for being possessed and causing harm to others, Stiles couldn't even kill a fly without feeling guilty, "He must be passing through Hell" thought Lydia to herself.

Scott, we don't have much time anymore. But I don't want to be a werewolf. I want to be a human or nothing at all. Please Mr. Argent, kill me. I am so sorry, but I can't live, I have ruined so many lives, I can't keep going like this. I don't want to be forgiven and not pay for my actions. I want to pay, and I would like to pay with my life.

Don't be silly, Stiles. We need to do this, I love you, you are my best friend. – Scott said.

I know that, Scott. I am also one of the accountable for your lover's death. Dad, I am so sorry but I have to go. Please just kill me Mr. Argent.

You know I can't do this. And besides, it wasn't your fault. – Chris seemed reluctant in not avenging his daughter's death, but that wouldn't be what she wanted.

You are only remembering the bad things "you" have done. Can't you recall the times you saved my life? Don't you remember when we had to stop in that Motel and we were all breathing mountain ash every time the Coach blew his whistle? When Boyd was going to drown himself and you were there and saved his life? Can't you remember when in that same night you kept me from immolating myself? Don't you remember when you were at the school's pool with Derek and you didn't let him drown? Those are the things everyone remembers you for. It's not your fault that the Nogitsune took an advantage off of you. You have done so much good to everyone, you have touched lives and we love you.

Please Scott… I remember all that, but just let me go. I miss my mom; I want to be with her again. I haven't been with her for so long, you can't imagine how much I miss her. Please… Let me be with her.

I can't do that Stiles. Because I love you.

That is exactly why you shouldn't give me the bite? Can't you respect the fact that I don't want to be a supernatural creature? I want to die the same way I came to life, as a human. I never wanted any of this to happen, I feel accountable for that night when I dragged you out of the house and took you to the woods, if I hadn't been so selfish you could've been a human right now, nothing crazy like this would be happening, you could have Allison by your side.

If I never turned into a werewolf I wouldn't have this many friends, I wouldn't been so close to Allison, I wouldn't be friends with Lydia, I would've never played Lacrosse and a main player, I would have never have enjoyed these three years as much as I did. We have all been through shitty scenarios, but the good moments make me happy. I wouldn't trade what I have now for anything in the world. I can't let you just give up on life. You were the one who was always by my side, through good and bad days. You were the one who once told me that "If you're going through Hell, keep going". You are smart, Stiles, never forget that! I can't just let you go. Keep pushing, everything will be alright, I swear.

Scott, if you do this, I will never forgive you. – Stiles was sobbing at this moment.

That's okay. I know you will, once you are fine. And even if you can't I will need to have you by myself for many more years. I love you, you are more than a friend or a best friend to me, you are my brother.

Scot…

I am sorry, Stiles. I need to do this.

Scott took a deep breath and bit Stiles' shoulder leaving his white shirt all covered in blood. The glow and life in Stiles' eyes slowly faded away, he was dying. Soon he would be back as a werewolf, if he came back, that is. Lydia was the only reported case of someone being immune to the bite, but Scott felt it in his bones Stiles would make it through the transition. He slowly put Stile's lifeless body in the ground and started walking backwards. Everyone was crying at this point, even Jackson who had never liked Stiles that much. Lydia came forward and kneeled besides Stiles.

I love you so much Stiles. You were the only boy who saw me for who I was, who never judged me for my brain. I never needed to play dumb whenever I was around you. You were the one who carried me from the Lacrosse field when Peter bit me, if it weren't for you, I would be dead by now. I never gave you the value you deserved. I never reunited the strength to tell you that I loved you too. You know that I pretend to be so tough but am really terrified; you saw right through me, you saw me for who I was. Please come back, I have lost so many people in my life that I can't lose you too. – She placed a kiss on his forehead in a protective way and then kissed his mouth gingerly, leaving their mouths in touch for a couple of seconds. She felt a mist of comfort to be there with him and sadness for the possibility that he would never come back.

Lydia got up slowly and started walking backwards. Hold Scott's hand and observed everyone's expressions: Derek looked like a puppy that had been dropped in water; his big and bold eyebrows gave off the feeling of heartbreak. Isaac wasn't crying but had his eyes and nose were red indicating he had cried already, both of his hands were pressed against Derek's shoulders trying to comfort him. Ethan and Aiden were still hurt and you could see in their expression the Nogitsune had caused big damage in their bodies. The Sheriff was holding hands with Melissa and crying for the uncertainty of his son's future. Melissa shared everyone's pain, she had traces of mascara by her chin and strangely looked beautiful despite of the mess that was her hair.

Stiles' fingers started making slow and sudden movements. "It worked!" thought Scott.


End file.
